The Kamen Rider Multiverse: The Awakened Beings' Calling
by RedPhoenix2001
Summary: Cather, her identical twin sister Wren, and her roommates Levi and Reagan, were living normal lives until they start to get caught in the middle of the battle between James Lancaster, Kamen Rider Agito, and his evil self, named Dark Agito. This is the first official fanfiction of the Kamen Rider Multiverse.
1. Act 1: Two Worlds Collide

**The Kamen Rider Multiverse: The Awakened Beings' Calling**

 **Act 1: Two Worlds Collide**

Fanfic writer Cather Avery was in her dorm with her laptop typing her new fanfiction entitled "The Awakened Beings Calling." Suddenly Reagan barged into the room defeated yet Cath is still typing in her fanfiction. Cath noticed Reagan feeling for only a few seconds before she went back typing.

"Up to your fanfiction business, as usual, huh, Cath?" Reagan said. "I know writing fanfiction is your thing, but please at least stop typing Simon Snow fanfiction.

"FYI, this fanfiction isn't about Simon Snow or anything related to that, Reagan." Cath said.

"Wait, what? I thought you like Simon Snow, Cath." Reagan said, trying to dodge Cath's reply as if nothing happened. She was shocked to have heard what Cath said.

"Yeah, but, about that…" She stopped right in the middle of her sentence to get an apple she bought at a nearby store. The said store was about 30 meters near Cath and Reagan's dorm. "…a few weeks ago, me, Dad and Wren went to Japan for a little vacation. I went to a Japanese convention and some _otaku_ came talking to me about this Kamen Rider. I saw it and, BOOM! I eventually became a fan to that show."

"Wait. Kamen Rider?" Reagan was totally clueless at first before seconds later, she figured out what all the fuss is about. "Hold on, Cath. I've heard of that show before. It's been around since 1971. You have become a fan of one _the_ most popular TV shows in Japan."

"Thank you for that, Reagan." Cath said.

"So what's the title of your new fanfiction, Cath?" Reagan asked.

"It's called-", said Cath before her boyfriend Levi entered the room with her twin sister, named Wren, who is now totally drunk at this point. She went with Levi and got into a hangover after drinking two glasses of vodka. Levi escorted her on the way out.

"Hey, sweetheart, your twin sister's drunk again. We went to a bar and she drank two glasses of vodka." Levi said.

"Seriously Levi, could you at least for once let me finish? I am getting tired of you interrupting me when I'm talking to someone." Cath asked.

"Oh, sorry Cath, carry on." Levi said. Humiliated, he decided to leave the dorm just to get some water. "I'll be right back, ladies. I'll just buy some water for the two of you."

"Well, that didn't go so well. Anyway, Cath, what's the title of your new fanfiction?" Reagan asked.

"It's entitled The Awakened Beings' Calling, Reagan." Replied Cath. To Reagan's surprise, it really wasn't about Simon Snow or anything related to it. Levi arrived 10 seconds later, and heard everything Cath said.

"Cath, just who are those Awakened Beings?" Levi asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Once a Claymore has lost their human consciousness since their half-Yoma, they become monsters known as the Awakened Beings." Reagan replied.

After Reagan's explanation, they heard a sudden noise coming from outside the dorm. It seems that the noise they heard wasn't human at all, and that being was seen in what seems to be black smoke.

"Hey guys, I think we should go check it out. I'm done typing anyway." Cath said.

"Uh, Cath, what are we gonna do with Ms. Drunken Lass here?" Levi asked.

"It's okay, guys… I can manage. Just go on without me, okay?" Wren said, in a drunken accent.

"Ok, Wren. Don't go outside. If there's any trouble here, call us." Cath said. So Cath, Levi, and Reagan left the dorm with Wren in order for them to investigate the strange noises coming from outside. They happened in the street that was near the trio's dorm.

"I believed this must be the work of a Kaijin. Do you think so guys?" Cath said.

"Uh, Cath, what on earth are Kaijins? I'm sorry that I'm asking about this but I don't know anything about this Kamen Rider." Levi said, looking a bit startled.

They finally reached the very spot, but they found two critically injured people in the streets. They were identified by the trio as twins. Cath started asking one of the twins.

"Sir, did a Kaijin do this to you and your sister?" Cath asked.

"Not merely a Kaijin, one of our own, named Dark Agito." One of the twins replied.

"Who is this Dark Agito? No need to explain. You're much safer in our dorm. Let's go." Cath said.

Levi carried the boy in his arms, while Reagan carried his sister. On the way back to the dorm, in which Wren was still asleep, Reagan started talking to her roommate, Cath.

"Hey, Cath, did you know why I explained to Levi about the Awakened Beings?" Reagan started to ask.

"Why, Reagan? How were you able to know all that?" Cath asked back, looking quite clueless.

"Cath, I've watched the entire Claymore series, read the manga, etc." Reagan replied.

"Whoa, are you serious? That's so damn cool, Reagan. I didn't know you watch anime." Cath said happily, feeling quite surprised.

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

It was a fine morning. Wren, no longer drunk at this point, woke up from her slumber. She stepped out of the couch and, in a state of shock, found the twins sleeping in Cath's bed. Wren became angry and called her sister to her attention.

"Who on Earth are these people, Cather Avery?!" Wren exclaimed in anger.

"Wren, those people were critically injured in the streets by some guy named Dark Agito." Cath replied. Suddenly, the twins managed to regain their consciousness, and the boy began to speak.

"To be honest, Dark Agito isn't actually human…" The boy said.

"Wait, What?! Who is Dark Agito, then?" Cath asked. "We want to know…"

"He's my evil self from the future, created when my Seed of Agito merged with the Over Lord's soul. If we don't stop him, he'll unleash his power and plunge the world into darkness." The boy explained. "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

"Please, don't. We'll help you. Just, tell us who you are and we'll be of assistance." Cath offered.

"Okay. I'm James Lancaster and this is my twin sister, Emily. We're the children of the Overlord King, Rosyuo." The boy, now identified as James, said.

"Well, I'm Cather Avery. This is my identical twin sister, Wren. This is my boyfriend, Levi, and this is my roommate Reagan. It's nice to meet you, James." Cath said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Cather, but we need to get going." James said.

"Why, James? We just met." Cath asked.

"I'm sorry, Cather, but we need to get back to our home, Regios City, to find Dark Agito." James replied.

"Regios City…hmm, I think I've heard of that name before." Suddenly Cath remembered something. She & Wren were once watching an anime, entitled Chrome Shelled Regios, on their dad's laptop. Because of that, Cath was familiar with the name of the twins' hometown.

"Seriously, Cather, I think we need your help." James said.

"James, just call me Cath, okay?" Cath asked.

As the twins and Cath are talking, Dark Agito summoned one of the Magistrate Lords to terrorize the dorm. "You, my friend, are the strongest of all the Magistrates. Now go and destroy the chosen Agito." Dark Agito said.

The Magistrate was then teleported to Cath's dorm and bore Agito's symbol on his forehead.

"Uh, James, I can see a Lord from up here." Emily said. "Should we go down and fight it?"

"Emily, it's our duty as Kamen Riders, remember?" James said. Suddenly Cath wondered what's going on with the twins.

"You know about Kamen Rider? I bet you're fans." Cath said.

"Actually, we _are_ Kamen Riders, Cath." James revealed. Cath was shocked, as she never knew that her new friends were actually Kamen Riders.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were actually legit Kamen Riders." Cath said in humiliation.

"Let's not waste any more time. We need to go downstairs." James said. James, along with Emily, Levi, Cath, Wren and Reagan, went downstairs and outside the dorm where the Magistrate Lord was.

"Ah, Kamen Rider Agito, it's nice of you to be here. Unfortunately, this is where your journey ends." The Magistrate Lord said.

"I see. You were summoned by Dark Agito, am I right?" James said. "You know what, we'll see about that."

James, whose Seed of Agito is at full power, puts his arms in motion to materialize the Alter Ring. His sister, Emily, on the other hand, equips the Genesis Driver with the Peach Energy Lockseed at hand.

"Henshin!" The twins said in unison.

James slammed both buttons on the Alter Ring, which are located on the sides on his waist, while Emily pushes the Seaboll Compressor of her Genesis Driver. The former is covered in light while the latter has her Arms dropped on top of her. Both have completed their transformation as Kamen Rider Agito & Kamen Rider Marika, respectively.

"Wow, you guys are truly are Kamen Riders." Cath said in awe.

"Save the talk for later, Cath, because there's a Lord behind you." James said, referring to the Lord that was about to attack Levi & Reagan, summoned by the Magistrate.

Cath eventually searched the area and found a stick, and used said stick to whack the Lord that was attacking Levi and Reagan. Meanwhile, the twins are battling the Magistrate, with James on the Shining Slash, and Emily's repeating shots via the Sonic Arrow. Even with these combined abilities, the Magistrate proves too much for them.

"Foolish Agito, I have 7 gemstones on my entire body at my disposal." The Magistrate Lord boasted. "Do you really think you could stop me?"

Emily then distracts the Magistrate by continuously shooting at him, while James is waiting for the right time to strike. Luckily, their fighting two Lords in daytime, allowing the Shining Calibur to fully charge.

"Is that all you got?!" The Magistrate Lord exclaimed.

Just when he is about to attack Emily, both Shining Caliburs are primed and ready to attack. Both Lords have been defeated via the Shining Slash. But the Magistrate survived, as James was to unable to destroy the diamond on his chest.

"Consider yourself lucky, Kamen Rider Agito." The Magistrate said. "But you will not live to see the light of day any longer. My master, Dark Agito, will one day plunge the world into darkness."

"Did that Kaijin called Dark Agito his master?" Cath asked, looking clueless.

"They're called Lords, Cath, and yes he did call Dark Agito his master." James said. "We'll need to be prepared, people. The Age of Darkness has begun."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Hey, guys! After a long time, I have finally finished my first fanfiction for the Kamen Rider Multiverse. I promise to upload 4 more chapters and create the next fanfiction, The Dark Agito Saga. Thank you!**

 **-RedPhoenix2001**


	2. Act 2: Kuuga's Reawakening

**Act 2: Kuuga's Reawakening  
**

Back at the dorm, Cath started to look worried. After being defeated by James and Emily, the MagistrateLord went back to the Realm of Shadows, where his master Dark Agito is waiting. The Realm of Shadows is where all of the Kaijins live and serve as a central gate to the Gamma World.

"You were lucky to make it out alive, because nobody can destroy the diamond embedded on your chest." Dark Agito said, knowing that the Magistrate had survived.

"Indeed, Magistrates that belong to the Diamond class are immortal." The Magistrate explained.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at Cath's dorm…**

Cath was listening to The Chainsmokers song "Closer" while completing The Awakened Beings' Calling when Reagan went inside with a Rider Gashat in her hands. That Rider Gashat happens to be the Mighty Action X Rider Gashat.

"Cath, are you listening to Chainsmokers' music?" Reagan asked. "Look what I got."

Cath's eyes were wide open as she saw the Mighty Action X Rider Gashat. She looked both shocked and surprised at the same time. Words begin to form out of her mouth.

"That's so cool." Cath said, but she was thinking… "Wait, where did you get that Rider Gashat?"

Reagan dodged the question at first, but eventually said, "From some guy named Emu Hojo. I don't know him, but I guess you know him."

Reagan's response eventually made sense, and Cath said, "Girl, Emu Hojo is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!" Reagan started to question as to why she had the Gashat in the first place, but then James, Emily and Levi enter the room.

"Guys, there's an entire army of Lords coming to wreck the dorm." Levi explained to Cath and Reagan.

"Well, come on guys, we got no time to waste." James said, looking at his sister, Cath, Reagan, Levi, and Wren who just went inside the room. All of them went out the dorm to fight the Lords, but Levi said he isn't feeling good. Both James and Emily transform into Kamen Riders Agito and Marika, respectively.

Levi tried to fight, but collapsed from his injuries and pain. James could actually feel Levi pain, which is a sign that the Arcle and Amadam are slowly awakening. Levi recovers, and materializes the Arcle.

"Henshin!" Levi said in a state of rage. He then presses the right button of the Arcle, and becomes Kamen Rider Kuuga. He then fights the Lords with brutal punches and kicks.

But soon after, a young man named Jackson Fuller, just wandering around the dorm, decides to fight the Lords and asks Reagan for the Mighty Action X Rider Gashat.

"The Rider Gashat, please." Jackson said.

Jackson then activates the Mighty Action X Rider Gashat, held on his hand. "Mighty Action X!" the Gashat announced. He turns the Gashat around, so it's facing downwards. "Henshin!" Jackson shouts before inserting the Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

"Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"

The transformation ends and Jackson becomes Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LV1. "Alright, let do this!" Jackson said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Realm of Shadows…**

Dark Agito merely observed the Kamen Riders from his fortress' clock tower. He starts to give a little pep talk to the Magistrates.

"If the Lords can't defeat Agito, I will have to deal with him myself." Dark Agito said to the Magistrates.

"But, Master, how can you escape from the Realm of Shadows? It's impossible to do so, because in order for all of us to escape, you to draw a Gamma Hole." One of the Magistrates explained to Dark Agito.

"Don't worry my dear friend, there's something I had in mind." Dark Agito said. "Why don't we activate the monolith located in the center of the fortress? But activating it will require a sacrifice. I'm sorry."

Dark Agito grabbed the Magistrate by the shoulders and threw him into the monolith. The 4 pillars surrounding the monolith generated enough electricity to kill the Magistrate and disintegrate his body into pieces. After the Magistrate's death, the monolith is activated, allowing Dark Agito to travel to different parts of the Multiverse. He enters the portal and escapes to Cath's dorm.

Meanwhile, after Jackson initiates LV2, almost all the Lords are defeated, but then Dark Agito appears.

"It's about time you will be defeated." Dark Agito announced. "Your journey ends here, Kamen Rider Agito. You will be nothing more than a myth, a legend."

"Whatever the case, Dark Agito, bring it on!" James yelled. The two Agitos are about to clash as James' fellow Riders are about to destroy the remaining Lords.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **I won't be able to live up to my promise since my second chapter is already reaching the fanfiction's climax. Anyway, the _Dark Agito Saga_ will be up as soon as the third chapter is finished. Thank you all!**

 **-RedPhoenix2001**


End file.
